Le Noël de Piccolo
by Haloa
Summary: Une personne arrive à l'improviste chez les Sons...Le cauchemar de Chichi commence .
1. Chapter 1

**Le Noël de Piccolo**

**Les premiers flocons de neige venaient de faire leur apparition au sommet du Mont Paozu. Comme tous les jours ou presque, depuis deux ans maintenant, Son Goku, son fils et Piccolo s'entraînaient. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée des androïdes et qui sait, cet hiver était peut-être leur dernier !**

**Midi sonna …Comprenez par-là : l'estomac de Son Goku se mit à gronder.**

**-« Euh …Piccolo ? »Demanda Goku.**

**-« ça va j'ai compris ! Tu as faim et tu dois rentrer chez toi pour déjeuner. On arrête donc l'entraînement pour ce matin, ça me va. De toute façon j'ai moi aussi besoin de me reposer…Et puis toute cette neige m'a donné soif ! » Dit le grand Namek dont la cape volait aux quatre vents.**

**-« Ah …Ah bon ? Bien …On se voit cet après-midi alors ? Ah non, j'oubliais : Chichi veut qu'on aille en ville faire les courses de Noël ! Alors à demain matin même heure ? Même endroit ? »Demanda Goku.**

**-« Je serai là ! »lui répondit Piccolo tout en s'envolant pour le Palais du Très-Haut.**

**Le déjeuner terminé, Chichi débarrassa la table et entreprit de faire la vaisselle, laissant ses deux 'hommes 'se changer. Chichi refusait en effet qu'ils sortent en ville dans leurs tenues de combat. Elle avait préparé à leur attention des vêtements plus conventionnels, allant de la chemise au pull-over, cravate incluse ! Cela déplaisait à Goku, qui préférait de loin porter son éternelle tenue orange mais Chichi l'ayant menacé de ne plus cuisiner pour lui, il dut se changer aussi.**

**Chichi en était à rincer la dernière assiette lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'essuya consciencieusement les mains sur son tablier avant d'aller ouvrir tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien les déranger en cet après-midi neigeux. Un voisin en panne de voiture peut-être ? Ou bien un énième représentant en appareil électro-ménager ? Krillin, Végéta ou un autre guerrier venu chercher Son Goku pour un entraînement ?**

**Qui que cela puisse être, Chichi avait bien l'intention de le renvoyer illico presto dans ses pénates. La fin du monde pouvait être pour aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait rien à faire car aujourd'hui était SA journée. Une journée de shopping avec SON mari et SON fils, une journée prévue de longue date et elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'annuler !**

**Noël approchant à grand pas, elle voulait emmener Gohan dans les centres commerciaux afin de repérer quels jouets mettre au pied du sapin. Elle espérait également trouver un nouveau manteau, quelques idées de cadeaux pour son mari et leurs amis et bien sûr, indiquer **_**presque de façon subliminale**_** quels cadeaux elle espérait recevoir de son époux (pas question de se contenter d'une friteuse électrique ou d'un fer à repasser, cette année, elle voulait du sérieux : bijoux, robe ... Elle avait donc prévu de s'arrêter régulièrement devant les vitrines de ces magasins afin qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle attendait de lui**_**. L'espoir fait vivre**_**.)**

**-« C'est pour quoi ? »Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte sur un ton peu aimable.**

**Mais voyant qui était son interlocuteur, elle se radoucit et se mit même à bégayer, tout en l'invitant à entrer.**

**-« Mais …Mais …C'est vous qui …En-entrez … »**

**Chichi n'en revenait pas, le Tout-Puissant en personne lui rendait visite. Il devait y avoir à cela une bonne raison. Une menace de plus contre la Terre ? La fin du Monde **_**(Adieu Shopping) **_**? Une invasion par des démons ou d'autres extra-terrestres ?**

**Le Tout-Puissant fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée et s'arrêta. Son visage ridé et impassible ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière, ni joie, ni crainte, seulement une immense fatigue. …Son âge, sans doute ! Se dit Chichi.**

**Debout, engoncé dans son long manteau, s'appuyant sur son bâton, le Tout-Puissant refusa pourtant de s'asseoir sur le canapé que lui indiquait Chichi.**

**-« Mons…euh …Tout-Puissant, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? Vous …Vous avez besoin de Son Goku, c'est bien cela ! » Demanda Chichi, soudain anxieuse à l'idée de voir partir son mari…Elle qui avait déjà vécu une année entière sans lui, craignait plus que tout de le voir disparaître à nouveau, même si sa mission était dictée par le Très-Haut en personne.**

**-« Et bien …En fait, non. Je ne viens pas pour voir Goku, enfin si …En fait, j'aurai un service à vous demander …à tous les deux mais en particulier …à toi, Chichi ! »**

**-« A …A moi ? » s'étonna l'épouse Son.**

**C'est alors que Chichi remarqua une chose étrange. Bien qu'il fût parfaitement immobile, le long et large manteau du Tout-Puissant semblait animé. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, bougeait sous l'épais tissu, faisant tomber au sol, la neige qui le recouvrait.**

**Sans plus d'explication, Le Tout-puissant, poussant un long soupir, entrouvrit son manteau … révélant ainsi le petit enfant Namek, se cachant en dessous.**

**L'enfant d'environ 5 ans, se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la jambe gauche du Tout-Puissant. Ce dernier était sans doute fatigué d'avoir eu à le porter ainsi jusqu'ici !**

**Il portait une longue et ample robe, un insigne sur sa poitrine renseigna Chichi sur le nom de l'enfant mais elle ne pouvait y croire. Ce même enfant la regardait fixement. Son regard soutenant le sien et ses lèvres pincées, mettaient Chichi mal à l'aise. Dans le même temps, ses antennes relevées et ses bonnes joues rondes lui rappelaient …**

**-« Pi-Piccolo ? C'est Piccolo ! »Hurla Chichi.**

**-« Et oui …C'est bien lui … »soupira encore une fois le vieux Namek.**

**A ses cris, Goku et Gohan se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre, ils volèrent jusqu'au salon pour se retrouver face à Chichi et au Tout-Puissant !**

**-« Mais …Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Goku, lequel avait, quelques heures plus tôt, vu son allié partir pour le Palais du Très-Haut, du haut de son 1m90 ! « Il …Il a rajeuni ! »**

**-« C'est accidentel ! En rentrant tout à l'heure, il a immédiatement voulu étancher sa soif en se servant dans une cruche posée sur la grande table…Or Il ne s'agissait pas d'une eau normale…car comme tu peux le constater, cette eau l'a fait revenir à ses …5 ans. Un oubli de Popo qui avait mis ce matin même de l'ordre dans ses potions… »**

**-« Waouuuu ! J'en connais qui serait très content de la boire aussi ! »Se dit Goku, qui avait immédiatement pensé à Tortue Géniale trois fois centenaire…**

**-« Mais …C'est réversible, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda Chichi.**

**-« Et bien …L'effet est temporaire, une chance, car nous n'aurons pas à demander au Dragon de lui rendre son âge…Cependant il restera à cet âge durant …environ un mois. »**

**-« Mais …Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici avec lui ? Quel service nous demandez-vous ? » **

**Chichi avait posé la question, mais se doutait bien de la réponse.**

**-« Et bien, j'aimerai que vous le gardiez chez vous durant tout ce temps. Voyez-vous, c'est un enfant un peu curieux et un brin turbulent. Il ne cesse de courir et sauter partout. Il est même venu à bout de la patience de Popo ! Celui-ci est si épuisé de lui avoir couru après qu'il n'a même pas pu m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Comme vous le savez, certains objets sont dangereux au Palais, à commencer par le contenu de certaines jarres …La preuve est là ! »Expliqua le Tout-Puissant tout en désignant Piccolo du doigt. « Aussi, je me suis dit qu'une mère autoritaire comme toi …arriverait sûrement à le contenir …enfin j'espère … »Ajouta le Tout-Puissant. « Moi-même suis trop vieux pour m'en occuper …Mais je te rassure, il n'est pas aussi démoniaque qu'il en a l'air …Mais il n'est pas angélique non plus …Bien que là il soit calme et timide…Peut-être est-ce dû à sa fusion avec Nail sur la planète Namek. »Marmonna-t-il …**

**-« C'est formidable ! »S'écria Gohan qui dépassait son senseï d'au moins une tête ! « Dis Maman, il peut rester avec nous, dis ? Il pourra dormir dans ma chambre ?»**

**-« Mais …C'est …C'est Piccolo ! Cet enfant est …un démon ! …Et s'il nous tue tous dans notre sommeil ? Et s'il faisait exploser notre maison ? Et s'il … »**

**-« …Passait Noël avec nous ? » coupa Son Goku, un large sourire sur le visage.**

**-« Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! »Hurlait Gohan tout en sautant de joie autour de sa mère !**

**-« Noooooooon ! »Hurlait Chichi, qui voyait s'envoler son rêve de passer les fêtes en famille, sans soucis ni imprévu.**

**-« Allons Chichi, ce n'est que pour un mois ! Et puis …Il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça ! Ce serait pour lui l'occasion d'avoir des parents, une famille …cela pourrait le changer. »**

**-« Le changer lui ? La réincarnation de Satan Petit Cœur ? Ce même Satan qui a promis de se venger et de TE TUER ! »Criait Chichi, incrédule.**

**-« Et pourquoi pas ? »Dit Goku, haussant les épaules.**

**-« Bien ! »Dit le Très-Haut tout en détachant le petit Piccolo de sa jambe pour le poser par terre. Ainsi soulagé, il ajouta : « Alors c'est entendu, il restera chez vous pour un mois, le temps que les effets de cette potion s'annulent. » **

**Sans plus tarder, le vieux Namek accéléra le pas vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et s'envola. Chichi n'avait pas eu le dernier mot, elle n'avait même pas pu protester en fait, et Piccolo se trouvait maintenant debout devant elle, un regard à vous glacer le sang posé sur son enfantin visage.**

_**A suivre …**_

**(N.A : pour Eyael, en espérant que cette idée de fic te plaise.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-« Bien …On est prêt à partir ! Tout le monde en voiture ! » Déclara Son Goku sur un ton joyeux, sitôt le Très-Haut parti.

-« QUOI ? » s'écria Chichi, « Tu …Tu veux qu'on emmène Piccolo avec nous dans les grands magasins ?»

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne l'emmènerait-on pas ? »S'étonnait Goku tout en enroulant une écharpe de laine autour du cou du petit Namek.

-« Mais tu songes à ce qu'il pourrait faire comme dégâts ? »

-« Chichi, je suis sûr que tout va très bien se passer …Et puis regardes sa bouille, il est si mignon ! » assura Goku qui, pour accompagner ses paroles, prit Piccolo dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa porter, son regard était toujours glacial mais il demeurait calme.

-« A moi, il me fait peur …et puis c'est curieux qu'il ne parle pas ! »pensa tout haut Chichi.

-« Allons Chichi, détends-toi un peu. On va faire tout ce qui était prévu : les boutiques de vêtements, les magasins de jouets, sans oublier la photo avec le Père Noël à l'entrée du centre commercial ! On pourrait en faire une avec Piccolo, comme cela dans un mois, ça nous fera un souvenir ! »Ajouta Goku tout en recouvrant la tête et les antennes de Piccolo d'un joli bonnet de laine, initialement tricoté par Chichi pour son fils Gohan. Ce dernier était tout heureux, il prenait l'arrivée de Piccolo comme l'arrivée d'un petit frère.

-« Oui c'est ça …ça nous laissera un souvenir ! » soupirait l'épouse de Goku… « A condition de survivre à cette journée ! »

Finalement désespérée et à court d'arguments contre son mari, Chichi embarqua dans la petite voiture familiale. A l'arrière, toujours très calme, Piccolo, bonnet vert et pompon rouge sur la tête, observait le paysage montagneux, les deux mains posées sur la vitre.

_Il n'a même pas l'air effrayé de se retrouver parmi des étrangers... Et puis son regard est plus doux que lorsqu'il me regarde…_songeait Chichi…_Peut-être me déteste-t-il ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Allons bon, voilà que je deviens parano ! _

Mais au bout d'une heure, ses doutes reprirent le dessus.

_C'est étrange qu'il soit si calme. Le Tout Puissant a bien dit qu'il avait fatigué Mr Popo à le faire courir partout dans le Palais Céleste ! Alors pourquoi reste-t-il assis sagement dans la voiture sans rien dire ? Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose_ …

Son Goku gara la voiture. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière à Chichi, laquelle, perdue dans ses pensées, ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés.

-« Goku, écoutes…Je serai plus rassurée si tu te consacrais entièrement à la surveillance de Piccolo. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Chichi, je ne le perdrai pas de vue une seule seconde ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatre déambulaient dans le rayon 'vêtements' d'un hypermarché.

Chichi avait déjà choisi quelques articles pour Gohan et pour elle-même, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son mari qui tenait fermement la main de Piccolo. Et c'est à moitié rassurée qu'elle entra dans une cabine d'essayage, deux robes et un chemisier sur les bras.

Chichi se retrouva en sous-vêtements en quelques secondes et allait essayer la première robe lorsque des cris de terreur retentirent un peu partout. Chichi n'eut pas le temps d'écarter le rideau pour voir ce qui se passait, Piccolo l'ayant fait pour elle avant de tirer Chichi hors de la cabine !

-« Sale petit voyou ! » Criait une dame dans la cabine voisine de celle occupée par Chichi.

-« Aaaaaaaaaah ! Un voyeuuuur ! »Hurlait une autre femme, désignant cette fois Son Goku.

Or, un peu maladroitement, ce dernier ne voulait que refermer les rideaux ouverts par Piccolo. Par-ci par-là, se trouvaient éparpillés au sol des tas de sous-vêtements féminins et autres articles …

-« Ah bravo ! Sa mère devrait avoir honte ! »S'offusquait une troisième. « Non mais regardez-moi ça : on dirait qu'une tornade est passée par là ! »

-« Tout est sans dessus dessous ! » Se plaignait l'une des employées du magasin tout en lançant un regard noir à la pauvre Chichi, en culotte et soutien-gorge au beau milieu du magasin.

-« SON GOKU ! Je t'avais demandé de le surveiller ! » Hurlait Chichi revenue dans la cabine, rouge de colère et de honte, elle tenait le rideau contre sa poitrine.

-« Mais chérie…C'est ce que j'ai fait mais il a été très rapide et … »

-« PLUS RAPIDE QUE TOI ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? »Hurlait Chichi.

-« Ben …C'est que je commence à avoir faim et …cela m'a déconcentré ! D'un autre côté, je crois que s'il a fait tout cela c'est parce qu'il te cherchait ! »

10 minutes plus tard, la famille Son fuyait le rayon vêtement sous les remarques et les regards réprobateurs des mères de famille présentes.

-« En plus c'est un enfant adopté ! Non mais vous avez vu ça ! Quelle sorte d'éducation lui ont-ils donné ? »

Chichi, encore rouge de honte, souhaitait à tout prix disparaître. Etrangement, Piccolo avait retrouvé son calme, un sourire se dessinant même sur son visage tandis qu'il serrait la main de Chichi. Quant à Goku, toujours serein, il poursuivait sa route, le plus naturellement du monde, prenant la direction du rayon des jouets. Gohan courait 20 mètres devant lui.

-« Oh non …C'est un cauchemar, il va falloir traverser le rayon 'vaisselle' ! »

A l'idée de rembourser une tonne de vaisselle cassée, Chichi fut prise de vertiges.

-« Chichi, tu te sens bien ? Tu es aussi blanche que …cette assiette en porcelaine ! »

-«Goku ! J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ! Rentrons à la maison !»Supplia Chichi…en vain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ainsi que la tournure que va prendre cette histoire …_

**Un enfant peut en cacher un autre ?**

-« Euh …Chichi ! Si tu continues de serrer la main de Piccolo aussi fort, elle va devenir aussi blanche que ces assiettes ! » Murmura Goku à l'oreille de sa femme.

-« Désolée, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de le lâcher une nouvelle fois, surtout ici ! Goku, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte, mais se promener avec Piccolo c'est comme promener un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une tonne de vaisselle cassée à rembourser ! Nous n'avons pas le budget pour ça ! »

Goku ne comprenait pas les craintes de Chichi, voyant du bon à travers chaque personne, il tenta une nouvelle fois de convaincre sa femme de se détendre, de desserrer sa mâchoire (et sa main), ainsi que de profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait à l'approche des fêtes de Noël !

-« Mais Chichi, regardes-le, il est sage comme une image. Ce que je crois, c'est que le Tout-Puissant a exagéré les bêtises de Piccolo … »

-« Je doute que le Tout-Puissant nous ait menti ! »répondit sèchement Chichi.

-« Je n'ai pas dit 'menti' j'ai dit 'exagéré' ! Piccolo a peut-être renversé une table et casser un ou deux vases voilà tout ! » Expliqua Son Goku. « Bien, de toute façon, ton cauchemar se finit là, regardes ! On arrive au rayon des jouets et il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! ... Alors Son Gohan, sais-tu déjà ce que tu voudrais que le Père Noël t'apporte ? »demanda Goku, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ouiii ! Je voudrai un costume de Super Héro ! Avec un beau casque et une cape ! »

-« Un costume de super héro? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Et toi Piccolo, tu aimerais jouer avec l'un de ces jouets ? Ce camion de pompier peut-être ? Ou cet avion ? »

Se libérant soudain de l'emprise de Chichi, Piccolo s'approcha de Goku, se saisit du camion de pompier rouge qu'il posa par terre avant de le faire rouler d'avant en arrière. Son Gohan le rejoint bientôt et comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, il montra à Piccolo comment mettre en marche les lumières, la sirène et comment déplier la grande échelle. Chichi, d'abord nerveuse, se rassura lorsqu'elle vit le regard illuminé de Piccolo. Aucune pointe de méchanceté ne semblait émaner de lui …

_Goku aurait-il raison ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Se pourrait-il que Piccolo ait eu un coeur pur étant enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui l'aurait rendu démoniaque dans ce cas ?_

-« Bon, pour Piccolo, je crois que le choix est fait ! » s'enthousiasma Goku.

**Pendant ce temps, au Palais Céleste…**

Le Tout puissant, qui avait troqué sa canne et son manteau pour un balai et un tablier, se tenait au milieu de la cour du Palais…Comme après le passage d'un typhon, celui-ci n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines ! Certaines dalles au sol étaient fendillées, les colonnes soutenant les dômes et plafonds étaient dans le même état voir couchées à terre, tandis que plantes et arbustes des jardins gisaient racines à l'air !

-« Alors, Mr Popo, avez-vous fini l'inventaire des dégâts causés par Piccolo à l'intérieur du Palais ? »

-« Je pense que oui…Mais cela ne va pas être facile de tout remettre en état, c'est encore pire que la fois où Garlic Junior a attaqué le Palais avec ses sbires démoniaques ! »Soupirait Popo, un balai à la main, son regard découragé portant sur l'immense montagne de gravats qu'il avait rassemblé. « Ah et euh …nous n'avons plus une seule assiette intacte ! »

Mais tandis que tous deux retroussaient leurs manches pour s'atteler à l'immense tâche qui était de tout nettoyer du sol au plafond, un cri sourd se fit entendre.

Ce cri semblait provenir de la salle du Temps. Le Tout-Puissant et Mr Popo échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de foncer vers l'entrée de la salle spéciale. La porte de la salle était ouverte. Levant les yeux vers l'horloge, Mr Popo poussa un cri d'effroi, les aiguilles du cadran reculaient !

-« Qui se trouve à l'intérieur ? »

-« Euh …Je crois bien que c'est ce prince sa-sayain ….euh …Vé-Végéta …Il a demandé à s'y entraîner quelques heures pour pouvoir euh …devenir plus puissant ! » Bégaya Mr Popo qui avait complètement oublié d'en faire part à son patron !

Les épaules du Tout-Puissant s'affaissèrent, comme si soudain, il prenait conscience de son grand âge.

Relevant sa longue robe, il entra dans la salle spéciale, enjambant les gravats et utilisant son ouïe fine pour remonter à la source de cette plainte !

-« Nappppaaaaaaaaaa ! »Hurlait un petit garçon brun assis sur le sol, les bras croisés, tandis qu'une queue de singe frappait rudement le sol …

_à suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**On sourit !**

Chichi profitait enfin de sa journée. Plus aucun incident n'avait eu lieu dans le magasin depuis le désastreux passage par le rayon vêtement. Après avoir montré le rayon jouet à Gohan et Piccolo, tous les quatre étaient partis se restaurer dans l'un des nombreux restaurants du centre commercial.

Une heure plus tard, détendue et souriante au côté d'un Goku repu et en pleine digestion, Chichi observait son fils et Piccolo. Tous deux étaient dans la file d'attente pour être photographiés avec le Père Noël.

Son Gohan, fiévreux et cachant mal son impatience, tenait Piccolo par la main. Ce dernier, en revanche, semblait indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Des igloos en plâtre et papier-mâché, posés sur un tapis de neige artificielle, la façade d'un chalet de bois et un sapin très joliment décoré de guirlandes et de boules de verre coloré, un panneau indiquant la direction du Pôle Nord et enfin, trônant sous les projecteurs et autres spots lumineux du photographe : un traîneau, conduit par des rennes en peluche grandeur nature… Voilà, le décor était planté.

Déjà installé dans le traîneau, un énorme bonhomme au costume rouge et à la barbe blanche, poussait des Oh Oh Oh joyeux tandis qu'autour de lui virevoltait une dizaine de faux lutins, voués à la difficile tâche de faire patienter puis de faire sourire les enfants au moment de la photo.

Piccolo, de temps à autre, regardait Chichi. Celle-ci lui faisait alors un petit signe de la main, comme pour le rassurer de sa présence _ (leçon tirée de l'épisode 'rayon vêtement')._

Dix minutes après le dernier signe encourageant de Chichi, vint le tour de Son Gohan et de Piccolo. Et sans se faire attendre, les angoisses de Chichi remontèrent à la surface de sa conscience...

Après avoir assis face à face Gohan et Piccolo, chacun sur un genou du Père Noël, le photographe demanda aux deux enfants de sourire. Mais si Gohan lui obéit facilement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Piccolo.

-« Allez mon petit, fait risette à l'objectif ! » se forçait à dire le photographe, déjà exténué par une matinée de travail.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, au fait, ton petit frère ? Il est tout vert, est-il malade ? » Demandait quant à lui le faux Père Noël, plus inquiet pour son costume que pour Piccolo lui-même, il craignait que ce dernier ne lui vomisse dessus. Un fait assez fréquent après la pause-déjeuner et qui l'obligeait à changer de costume. Ce qui signifiait pour lui : une perte de temps donc une perte d'argent !

-« Non non, c'est sa couleur normale ! C'est un Namek ! » Lui répondit gentiment Gohan tandis que Piccolo demeurait impassible et silencieux.

-« Allez les lutins ! Au boulot ! Faites-moi sourire ce gosse ! » S'énervait le photographe, se révélant peu aimable. « Et plus vite que ça ! Il y en a encore une vingtaine qui fait la queue ! Et faîtes-moi taire tous ces chiards qui pleurent parce qu'ils sont loin des bras de leur mère ! »Criait-il aux lutins qui commencèrent à agiter sous le nez du petit Namek de nombreux hochets et autres tambourins aux clochettes et aux rubans multicolores …

_Quand cinq minutes plus tard …_

-« Pfft …Ce n'est pas un gamin de 5 ans qui va bousiller ma journée ! »Marmonnait le photographe en installant une pellicule photo dans son nouvel appareil …Celui qu'il avait entre les mains ayant mystérieusement …euh ...explosé ?

Chichi et Goku, qui observaient de loin la scène, commencèrent alors à s'inquiéter…Surtout Goku, qui avait perçu le pic d'énergie invisible émaner de Piccolo au moment où l'appareil photo était tombé en pièce.

-« Et ses drôles d'oreilles, c'est normal aussi ? »Ajouta le Père Noël, de plus en plus inquiet, Piccolo lançant vers lui et ses '_joyeux_' lutins un regard glacial et meurtrier.

-« Ben oui ! Et puis son bonnet cache ses antennes ! »Expliqua Son Gohan au moment où tous les spots explosèrent simultanément, mettant le feu au décor !

Heureusement, la minute suivante, une équipe de pompiers intervint pour tout éteindre à grand renfort de neige …carbonique celle-là !

Devant le spectacle donné par les pompiers, le regard de Piccolo retrouva cette étincelle, celle qui illuminait son visage lorsqu'il jouait avec le camion de pompier. Chichi vit ce regard et cela la terrifia.

Etait-ce le bruit incessant des clochettes agitées par les lutins, ajouté aux chants de Noël passant en boucle dans les haut-parleurs, étaient-ce les remarques du photographe ou bien encore celles du grotesque humain au costume rouge qui avaient énervé le petit Piccolo ? Chichi, en état de choc, ne pouvait pour l'instant pas répondre à toutes ces questions. Elle aurait bien voulu trouver des excuses à Piccolo mais tout de même …

Deux heures plus tard, dans la voiture les ramenant tous les quatre au Mont Paozu, toutes ces questions avaient trouvé réponse … Il n'y avait plus de doute dans l'esprit de l'épouse Son, Piccolo, même âgé de 5 ans, demeurait une menace pour sa famille et sa maison.

-« Goku ! On ne peut pas ramener Piccolo chez nous ! Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait au centre commercial ! Il a mis le feu au Père Noël ! »Hurlait Chichi, les nerfs à vif, tout en mordant dans son mouchoir.

-« Euh …En fait, seule sa barbe à brûlé … » tentait de minimiser Goku tout en garant la voiture dans l'allée, proche de leur maison.

-« Sa barbe ! Et TOUT LE DECOR ! » Ajouta Chichi, furieuse.

-« Son Gohan, emmènes Piccolo jouer dans le jardin s'il te plait ! »Dit Goku à son fils, voulant éloigner Piccolo de Chichi pour tenter de la raisonner.

-« Oui mais pour sa défense, le carton, ça brûle vite ! Et puis, peut-être que Piccolo n'aime pas être pris en photo, va savoir … » reprit naïvement Goku.

-« SON GOKU ! On ne peut pas le garder chez nous ! Imagines qu'il mette le feu à la maison ! »

-« Mais Chichi ! On a promis au Tout-Puissant de s'en occuper ! »

-« Grrr …Le Tout-Puissant ! Celui-là si je le revois il va m'entendre … Je te préviens Son Goku, il n'est pas question de lui rendre un autre service que celui-ci ! C'est la dernière fois que je me ferai avoir ! »

-« Ça veut dire qu'on garde Piccolo chez nous ? » demanda Goku, les bras chargés de sacs et de provisions.

-« Grrr …Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »marmonnait Chichi entre deux grincements de dents.

-Euh …Chichi …Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais …Le Tout-Puissant se tient encore sur le seuil de notre maison …avec Mr Popo.

-« Le –Le Tout-Puissant ? Deux fois en une seule journée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ? »

-« Euh …Je serai toi, je me demanderai plutôt qui il cache cette fois dans les replis de son manteau … »Lui répondit avec le plus grand sérieux Goku.

Ce dernier avait perçu une étrange énergie, en provenance du Tout-Puissant. Or cette énergie n'était pas celle que dégageait habituellement Kami.

Cette signature énergétique appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui était d'une certaine façon familière mais il ne sut dire à qui elle appartenait …Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite queue de singe ne s'échappe de sous le grand manteau.

-« Oh oh …Chichi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça ! »Déclara Goku, soudain inquiet pour la santé mentale de sa femme.

_à suivre ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Le petit prince.**

Il avait fallu à Son Goku près de 10 minutes de négociation pour convaincre sa femme de laisser Kami et Mr Popo entrer dans leur maison avec leur petit invité, quel qu'il soit.

Et c'est par une sorte de grognement que Chichi répondit aux salutations du très apeuré serviteur du Très-Haut, lorsque celui-ci franchit le seuil de la porte.

-« Hum …Rebonjour Madame Son. » Dit poliment Kami tout en gardant ses distances tant Chichi semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge, telle une louve qui protégerait ses petits.

L'une des mains de Kami tenait sa canne tandis que l'autre disparaissait dans les replis de son manteau qui s'agitait faiblement.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez…ENCORE ! »lui lança Chichi sans desserrer les mâchoires.

-« Euh …Chichi, vous devriez vous asseoir …s'il vous plait. » Lui conseilla Mr Popo, mal à l'aise.

-« Voilà c'est très simple Madame Son, je …euh …Je voudrai vous confier … »

-« NON, NON et NON ! »Hurla soudain Chichi. « Qui que ce soit qui se cache sous ce manteau je ne veux pas le savoir et surtout JE NE VEUX PAS LE GARDER ! »

-« Mais chérie … » Coupa Goku.

A cet instant, une petite queue de singe réussit à s'extraire du manteau de Kami .Puis surgit son propriétaire, un enfant sayain d'environ 5 ans, les cheveux hirsutes et entièrement nu, qui en une seconde atteint la porte d'entrée.

Heureusement, Goku eut le réflexe de lui barrer la route et l'enfant n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre, renversant table et chaises sur son passage. Le sac de provision vola lui aussi dans les airs. Végéta, puisque c'était lui, brisa la fenêtre et s'enfuit sous une pluie d'œufs et de légumes. Mais la rapidité de Goku ne lui laissa aucune chance et ce dernier le rattrapa à peine 10 mètres plus loin.

Toute cette scène s'était déroulée très vite mais Chichi n'en avait perdu aucune miette …avant de pousser un cri et de s'évanouir…

-« Je suis désolé … »Dit Kami à Goku, Végéta dans ses bras après l'avoir assommé, « J'ai maintenu sa queue serrée aussi longtemps que j'ai pu mais …il bougeait encore trop et il m'a échappé. »

-« Je comprends…Vous avez tenté de l'affaiblir en le tenant par la queue… »

-« Mr Popo et moi pensions pouvoir le contrôler mais …Il est encore plus ingérable que le petit Piccolo…Nous n'avons même pas réussi à l'habiller. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse mais nous vous avons menti à ta femme et toi ! …En réalité, le Palais Céleste a été partiellement détruit par Piccolo … Mais le confier à ta femme restait une excellente idée. La preuve en est que ta maison est encore intacte…enfin, elle l'était avant notre arrivée et celle du petit Végéta !»

A ces mots, Goku déglutit, se souvenant des dégâts subis par le centre commercial !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chichi rouvrait les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, un linge humide posé sur le front. Elle s'assit lentement avant de porter un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur son époux, debout et souriant mais visiblement nerveux.

Son Gohan et Piccolo étaient là aussi, main dans la main comme précédemment dans les magasins. Ces deux-là étaient vite devenus inséparables, jugea-t-elle, avant de reprendre l'inspection de la pièce.

En retrait se tenait Kami, Mr Popo à ses côtés, portant le petit Végéta dans ses bras. Des morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol, ainsi que ce qui aurait dû faire le repas du soir : poireaux, navets, nouilles… Quant au courant d'air glacial que Chichi ressentait, il était dû à la fenêtre cassée.

Avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, Chichi bondit vers la porte, l'ouvrant en grand !

-« Non et mille fois non ! Je ne suis pas la NOUNOU attitrée de tous les petits démons de cette Terre ! TROUVEZ QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Kami tout en lui montrant la sortie.

-« Mais …ce n'est qu'un tout petit service ! » Tenta Goku avant de se prendre les foudres de Chichi.

-« Un TOUT PETIT service ? Regarde-moi ce salon ! Tous ces bibelots cassés, la fenêtre et nos courses ! Qui va payer pour tout ça ? »

-« Payer ? » Demanda Kami, « Mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux tout rembourser, je vous paierai même pour me rendre ce …ce petit service ! Que diriez-vous de 200000 zenis ? »

-« Deux-deux cent mille zenis ! » Répéta Chichi avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

-« Euh …Ces évanouissements à répétition sont inquiétants », lança Mr Popo à Son Goku, « elle devrait peut-être consulter un médecin ? »

A son second réveil, rien n'avait changé ou presque. Les morceaux de verre avaient été ramassés, la fenêtre avait été remplacée par quelques planches de bois grossièrement cloutées et le petit Végéta, réveillé, était emmitouflé dans un pull en laine de Goku, la queue bizarrement nouée…

-« Alors Chichi, que penses-tu de la proposition de Kami ? » Demanda timidement Goku.

-« Et bien …C'est vrai que l'argent nous manque mais …Même pour deux millions de zenis, ce sera NON ! Cherchez une autre solution ! »

-« Ne croyez pas que vous soyez les premiers à qui nous le demandons, Chichi. » Soupira Mr Popo. « Nous nous sommes dans un premier temps rendus chez Maître Karin, malheureusement, ce dernier était déjà parti passer Noël chez son cousin… »

-« Je le comprends très bien ! Tout ce que je voulais moi aussi, c'était passer un Noël TRANQUILLE rien que nous trois, en FAMILLE !... »Dit Chichi, larmoyante. « Et ce bon à rien de Yajirobe ? Lui avez-vous demandé ? »

-« Euh …Oui…Mais sitôt après lui avoir dit qu'il s'agissait de Végéta, revenu à l'âge de cinq ans, il a préféré se jeter du haut de la Tour … » Soupira Kami.

-« Il a fait QUOI ? »cria Chichi, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-« Il s'est tué en se jetant de la Tour …Oh mais rassurez-vous ! Nous pourrons le ressusciter grâce aux boules de cristal, en même temps qu'on demandera au Dragon Sacré de rendre son âge à Végéta ! »

-« Mais au fait », l'interrompit Son Goku, « Vous ne nous avez pas raconté comment cela était arrivé. »

-« C'est juste…En fait, Végéta se trouvait dans la Salle Spéciale lorsque le petit Piccolo a ravagé le Palais. »

-« IL-IL a ra-ravagé le-le Palais ? »Bégaya Chichi.

-« Hélas oui … Il a dû dérégler le mécanisme de l'horloge, car celui-ci s'est complètement affolé et donc, au lieu d'avancer dans le temps, Végéta a reculé jusqu'à avoir cet âge. Mr Popo et moi-même avons essayé de le contrôler en utilisant son seul point faible : sa queue ! Mais malgré cela il était trop agité. Ah au fait ! Il ne parle pas notre langue et ne fait qu'appeler Nappa et …Radditz ! Je doute qu'il sache qu'ils sont morts, de même que le tyran Freezer ! »

A ce nom, le petit Végéta, resté en mode veille de par l'étranglement de sa queue, sembla soudain retrouver ses forces. Il se mit à hurler une suite de mots incompréhensibles de tous, car prononcés dans une langue qui leur était inconnue.

Chichi perçut cependant l'angoisse dans sa voix en même temps qu'elle vit les yeux de Végéta se remplir de terreur …Tournant la tête de tous côtés, il cherchait une issue. Tout son corps tremblait, et Chichi le savait, ce n'était pas de froid !

Son cœur de mère ne la trompait pas ! Végéta se trouvait en grande détresse et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter, même s'agissant de l'arrogant prince des Sayains, ancien mercenaire et meurtrier.

Son envie de virer Kami et sa clique de chez elle fondit comme neige au soleil ! C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle se leva, serra le petit Végéta dans une étreinte se voulant rassurante avant de le bercer et de murmurer à son oreille qu'IL ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, sans jamais prononcer le nom du tyran.

Etrangement, cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Végéta, exténué, s'endormit dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Son Gohan, ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ne croyant pas cela possible : sa mère câlinait Végéta !

Kami et Mr Popo soupiraient de soulagement, leur problème étant probablement réglé.

Son Goku souriait, les deux mains derrière la tête comme il se tenait souvent. « Je devrai peut-être appeler Bulma et lui dire que Végéta ne rentrera pas ce soir … »

Seul Piccolo, les deux poings serrés et la mine renfrognée, observait la scène avec … jalousie ?

_A suivre …_

_Prochain chapitre : les anges n'ont pas de sexe !...ou comment donner un bain à 3 enfants en même temps : un Namek, un sayain et un demi-sayain. _

_Message pour Eyael : Bulma va bientôt intervenir…_

_Message à Dragon : Désolé si l'histoire ne t'intéresse pas, merci quand même pour la review, mais n'était-ce pas pour toi une perte de temps de l'écrire, d'autant que tu n'as pas lu le chapitre … _

_Une dernière petite note : pour simplifier, j'ai opté pour Kami pour désigner le Très-Haut alias Le Tout-Puissant. C'est plus simple comme ça et plus court !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Les anges n'ont pas de sexe…et les démons non plus.**

Chichi s'était finalement faite à l'idée d'avoir un sayain de plus à nourrir et à habiller…Pour une prime de 200000 zenis ! Et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle avait claqué la porte au nez de Kami et de son serviteur, une fois l'argent versé !

Chichi avait rêvé d'une famille nombreuse depuis la naissance de Gohan …Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à se retrouver avec 3 enfants à charge en un temps si court !

Et sa famille recomposée s'avérait singulière : l'un était un _enfant démon_, à tendance _pyromane, au regard glacial_ et _muet_, ce qui accentuait la crainte que l'on pouvait avoir à se trouver seul avec lui, dans la même pièce.

Un autre était _psychopathe, colérique et devenait paranoïaque _lorsqu'un seul mot était prononcé : Freezer ! Toute agressivité disparaissait alors pour laisser la place à une terreur extrême.

Et enfin, il y avait son fils Son Gohan, _un estomac sur patte_ comme son père, brillant élève, avec_ le cœur sur la main_ ! Son Gohan était heureux de cette nouvelle situation. Lui, le fils unique des Sons, privé d'école et donc de camarades de jeu de son âge, vu le peu d'habitants au kilomètre carré que comptait sa région, se retrouvait propulsé, en une seule journée, au rang d'aîné de trois garçons ! Et il allait prendre son nouveau rôle très au sérieux d'autant que tous les trois allaient partager la même chambre, la sienne !

-« Deux cent mille zenis ! » Répétait inlassablement Chichi, des étoiles pleins les yeux… « Il est dommage, cependant, que dans le lot, il n'y est pas eu au moins une fille… » Soupirait Chichi qui rêvait de robes et de chouchous à mettre dans les cheveux.

Avec Piccolo se serait facile, songeait-elle : il ne mangeait pas, ne buvait que de l'eau, et faisait même apparaître ses vêtements tout seul, d'ailleurs Kami ne lui avait laissé aucune valise ! _(ainsi qu'aucun mode d'emploi !)_

Avec Végéta en revanche …Cela serait sans doute plus compliqué, vu son caractère sauvage et sa tendance bipolaire. Chichi avait, par chance, gardé dans un coin du grenier des malles entières de vêtements ayant appartenu à Gohan, pour le jour où elle lui donnerait un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Les plus grosses dépenses pour Végéta seraient donc alimentaires …Mais vu sa maigreur actuelle, songea une nouvelle fois Chichi …

Habiller le petit prince fut sa première action après le départ de Kami, une tâche qui n'avait pas été facile, tant Végéta s'était débattu. Cependant, fuir n'était plus son premier objectif depuis que Son Goku lui avait appris l'existence de cet immense placard blanc appelé aussi : réfrigérateur, au contenu plus que succulent !

C'est ainsi qu'en seulement une heure et douze minutes, avec l'aide de son époux, elle avait réussi à lui faire enfiler chaussettes, sous-vêtement, pull et pantalon.

-« Un dernier petit coup de ciseau au niveau du postérieur et hop, voilà un trou par lequel sa queue va pouvoir passer ! » rit la mère de famille tout en serrant le petit prince toujours apeuré contre elle.

Une fois libéré de son étreinte, Végéta porta instinctivement la main à ses fesses, histoire de s'assurer que cette étrange femme n'avait pas coupé sa longue queue brune.

Après une dernière séance d'habillage, Chichi envoya tout son petit monde dehors, jouer dans la neige jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

-« C'est parfait, j'ai deux heures pour préparer le repas de ce soir ! » Chantonnait Chichi tout en sortant son fait-tout du placard.

Par la fenêtre, Chichi observait Goku former un tas de boules de neige sous les yeux curieux de Végéta et de Piccolo, emmitouflés dans leur manteau, cheveux et antennes dissimulés sous les bonnets de laine et les mains prisonnières d'une paire de moufles.

-« Très bien les enfants. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Gohan et Picolo formerez la première équipe, tandis que Végéta et moi formerons la seconde… et interdiction de se lancer autre chose que ces boules de neige, c'est bien compris ?»

Piccolo ne parlait pas mais semblait comprendre ce qu'avait dit Goku puisqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il prit ensuite la main de Gohan et tous deux reculèrent de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à la porte du hangar. Une fois leur marque prise, chaque équipe prépara ses munitions…

Végéta imitait Goku, mais comprenait-il vraiment à quoi ces boules de neige allaient servir ? Peu importait qu'il ne parle pas le même langage, se disait Goku, il découvrirait les règles de ce jeu au fur et à mesure…

…

Hélas, il avait suffi d'une heure seulement pour qu'une simple bataille de boules de neige se transforme en guerre des tranchées. Tranchées apparues sous le feu des boules d'énergie échangées par Piccolo et Végéta.

-« Piccolo ! Pas de boules d'énergie ! » Criait Goku à l'attention de l'enfant Namek.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis une demi-heure ! Toute la neige avait fini par fondre sous l'effet des boules de feu lancées. Et le jardin des Sons, utilisé comme terrain de jeu, était maintenant un immense champ boueux et labouré.

Végéta avait très vite délaissé lui aussi les boules de neige au profit d'une arme plus efficace : les boules de Chi qui partaient de ses petits doigts étaient de véritables balles de mitraillettes, une fois sa paire de moufles enlevée. Et toutes ses attaques visaient Piccolo, le premier à avoir lancé l'offensive à arme réelle !

Goku dut se placer au milieu d'eux pour les stopper ou tout du moins pour dévier leurs tirs mais c'était sans compter sur la dernière attaque de Picolo à l'encontre du prince, la plus cruelle et la plus efficace qui soit !

En effet, pointant du doigt la lisière du bois, Piccolo s'était mis à crier son premier mot_ (comme c'est émouvant !) _: « _FREEZER_ ! »

La réaction de Végéta fut immédiate, se tournant en un quart de seconde vers l'endroit indiqué, l'enfant sayain se coucha au sol pour se cacher de son ancien maître et tortionnaire. Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage, tandis que la peur le clouait sur place !

Piccolo, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, prépara alors une dernière boule d'énergie, plus grosse, destinée à Végéta mais Goku lui emprisonna aisément les mains avant qu'il ne la lance.

Goku fixait Piccolo, l'air fâché et déçu.

-« Piccolo ! Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris ainsi à Végéta ? Il ne t'avait rien fait ! » Demanda Goku sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Même si le visage de Picolo demeurait impassible, Goku avait bien lu de la jalousie sur le visage de Picolo, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Végéta se trouvait consolé dans les bras de Chichi.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, venait justement d'apparaître à l'angle de la maison. Elle s'était précipitée sur son fils d'abord, et sur Végéta ensuite, qui rampait toujours dans la boue pour se mettre à l'abri.

-« Végéta mon pauvre chéri ! GOKU ! Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? » Hurla la mère de famille, furieuse en découvrant son jardin transformé en champ de bataille ! « Mon Dieu mais vous êtes couverts de boue ! » Pleurait à présent Chichi qui songeait déjà à la tonne de lessive qu'elle aurait à faire avant de se coucher !

-« Ce n'est rien Chichi, ils ont joué …ce ne sont que des enfants après tout ! » Mentit très mal Goku. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ce qui s'était réellement passé et la rivalité entre Piccolo et Végéta, d'autant qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'amour de Chichi en soit la cause.

Chichi n'avait de toute façon pas le temps pour des explications. Le diner était presque prêt et il ne lui restait qu'une heure pour conduire tout ce petit monde dans la salle de bain !

-« Allez en route ! Pour ce soir, vous irez tous les trois en même temps dans la baignoire ! » Annonça Chichi tout en regroupant sa marmaille autour d'elle !

-« Euh …Chichi …Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! Je crois qu'un par un se serait mieux ! » Expliqua Goku, qui craignait que la guerre ne reprenne une fois dans l'eau !

-« Et perdre un temps fou ! Pas question ! » Lui dit Chichi, déterminée à les laver, les faire manger et les mettre au lit le plus vite possible !

Kami que cette journée avait été longue …

…

Goku insista une nouvelle fois pour que les enfants prennent leur bain séparément, mais ce fut en vain. Il préféra donc partir et prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chichi. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, prêt à se détendre sous l'effet de l'eau chaude tout en gardant à l'esprit que laisser seuls Chichi, Piccolo et Végéta pouvait mal tourner, aussi se concentra-t-il sur leurs chis pour les surveiller.

…

Gohan s'était déshabillé en un éclair tandis que sa mère vérifiait la température de l'eau du bain. Végéta l'avait imité, avec hésitation cependant, tout en gardant un œil sur Piccolo qui demeurait immobile dans son coin.

Gohan, encore lui, fut le premier à plonger dans l'eau chaude et moussante du bain, commença alors, de la part de sa mère, un brossage énergique de tout son corps et de son cuir chevelu, malgré les protestations de Gohan se disant assez grand pour se laver les cheveux tout seul !

Végéta suivit timidement Gohan dans la baignoire, un peu plus gêné que la première fois où il apparut nu, face à Chichi. Celle-ci sembla plus douce avec le prince, le gant de toilette suivant ces cicatrices, déjà nombreuses sur son corps menu et donc, du moins dans l'esprit de Chichi, fragile !

Piccolo, toujours dans son coin, observait la scène, plus jaloux de Végéta que jamais, tout en hésitant à se dévêtir davantage. Il avait certes ôté ses chaussures, mais portait toujours sa longue robe blanche sur laquelle figurait son nom, brodé de fils rouges et en Kanji.

-« Piccolo, c'est à ton tour ! Allez, enlève ta robe et hop, dans le bain ! » Lui dit joyeusement Chichi. Toute trace de colère s'était en effet envolée. « Allez ne soit pas si timide ! Veux-tu que je t'aide ? » Demanda Chichi qui sans attendre de réponse souleva la longue robe de Piccolo …

…

Son Goku sifflotait tranquillement sous la douche lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit ! Ce cri provenait de la salle de bain de l'étage et ce cri aigu, était celui de Chichi !

En une seconde il sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'élança dans les escaliers !

Il défonça finalement la porte de la salle de bain et entra.

Assise par terre, tremblante, Chichi balbutiait quelques mots à peine audibles, même pour l'ouïe fine de son sayain de mari.

-« IL…Il n'a …il n'a rien...Il n'a pas de …pas de … »

-« Chichi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Goku tout en essayant de comprendre ses paroles. « Qui n'a rien ? »

-« Pi…Piccolo ! Il n'a pas de …de sexe ! Il n'a pas de …Il n'a RIEN ! » Répéta Chichi qui finit pas crier le dernier mot !

-« Pas de sexe ? Mais …Tu veux dire …Comme les filles ? » Questionna Goku, un souvenir remontant à sa mémoire. Celui du soir où, enfant, il avait ôté la culotte de Bulma pour y découvrir la différence entre les filles et les garçons _… (cf. Dragon Ball dans sa version non censurée)_

Chichi, qui ne tremblait plus, souleva encore une fois la robe de Piccolo, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien vu …Elle recommença une troisième fois et finit même, à la quatrième tentative, par ôter entièrement la robe de Piccolo. Ce dernier, bizarrement, se laissa faire, le visage toujours impassible bien qu'entièrement nu face à cette femme qui continuait à le tourner dans tous les sens pour l'observer …sous toutes les coutures.

-« Dis Papa, est-ce que Piccolo est une fille ? » demanda alors Son Gohan, portant un tout nouveau regard sur son mentor et ami.

-« Ben …Je ne sais pas. Je sais que les Nameks se reproduisent en éjectant leurs œufs par la bouche …Et je n'ai rien vu de comparable à une femme parmi la population rescapée de la planète Namek …Donc, je dirais qu'ils sont …de genre masculin ! »

-« Ou bien ils sont hermaphrodites ? Comme les escargots ! » Ajouta Gohan qui depuis toujours avait une fascination pour la biologie et les animaux.

-« Mais Ils portent tous de longues robes ! »S'écria Chichi dont le regard pétillait d'excitation, les mains jointes comme si sa dernière prière venait d'être exaucée ! De toute évidence, pour Chichi, l'habit **faisait** le moine !

-« Euh …Chichi ? Certains avaient aussi des pantalons ! …Tu ne comptes pas considérer Picolo comme une fille, n'est-ce pas ? » S'inquiéta Goku s'imaginant déjà _la petite Piccolo_ vêtue d'une robe de velours rose agrémentée de froufrous, un nœud rose ornant chacune de ses antennes !

Demeuré dans la baignoire, au côté de Végéta qui ne comprenait évidemment rien de ce qui arrivait, Gohan éprouva une certaine gêne et une toute nouvelle interrogation fit jour dans sa tête.

-« Dis Maman, sur Terre, par où ils sortent les bébés ? »

Chichi et Goku se regardèrent un court instant, avant de changer de couleur.

-« Euh …Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Son Gohan ! » Promit Son Goku ! « Alors euh …On va diner ? » lança-t-il à son épouse, espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

…

Le repas fut avalé en trois minutes. Les 3 Sayains engloutirent, tels des ogres, tous les plats préparés par Chichi.

Et la mère de famille ne s'était pas trompée, Végéta allait lui coûter cher en nourriture, songea Chichi, peinée de constater que le Prince avait dû souffrir de graves carences alimentaires lorsqu'il était esclave de Freezer !

Piccolo, assis aux côtés de Chichi, semblait apprécier l'eau de source s'écoulant du robinet des Sons. Un drôle de sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Chichi lorsqu'elle regardait Piccolo, mais était-ce bien à cause des économies qu'elle allait faire grâce à lui ?

Le repas terminé, Chichi débarrassa la table, laissant le soin à son mari de conduire les enfants au lit. Tous les trois épuisés s'endormirent sans broncher, même Picolo, à la grande surprise de Goku qui restait persuadé qu'un Namek méditait mais ne dormait pas !

-« Décidément », se dit Goku, « il va falloir que je révise mes connaissances sur le peuple Namek ! »

A peine avait-il redescendu l'escalier que le téléphone sonna et ce fut Chichi, plus proche du combiné, qui répondit la première.

-« Allo, résidence des Sons, j'écoute !...Ah Bulma c'est toi ! …Comment ? Oui il est là, Kami nous l'a …hum …déposé il y a quelques heures…S'il est mignon ? Oui bien sûr, il a la même bouille qu'à l'âge adulte et hélas le même caractère aussi ! »

Son Goku, qui s'était arrêté dans les escaliers pour entendre la conversation trouva Chichi injuste, Végéta avait certes été turbulent à son arrivée mais par la suite, il s'était avéré sage …si l'on oubliait l'attaque contre Piccolo.

-« Et Piccolo ? Alors là tu ne vas pas me croire … » Continua Chichi tout en pouffant de rire …

Pauvre Piccolo, songea Goku, espérant que la mémoire du Namek s'effacerait lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé sa taille adulte, à cet instant, Goku sentit que le mois qui précédait Noël allait être très difficile pour lui.

-« Au fait, tu veux venir nous voir ? » Reprit Chichi, « …Demain après-midi ? …Oui, aucun problème …Faire les magasins avec eux ? …Ben pourquoi pas …On n'a toujours pas réussi à faire une belle photo d'eux avec le Père Noël alors … »

…_à suivre …_

_Note de l'auteur : désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite, mais je suis enfin en vacances et donc promis, je vais m'y remettre..._

_Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées._


	7. Chapter 7

**Un miracle de Noël ?**

Bulma survolait depuis une heure le Mont Paozu à bord de son aéronef, lorsqu'au-dessous d'elle apparut la maison des Sons. La neige était tombée en abondance la nuit dernière, faisant disparaître les profondes tranchées créées par les tirs de Piccolo et de Végéta.

Bulma se posa et sonna à la porte de la petite demeure.

-« Tu peux entrer c'est ouvert ! » lui dit Chichi depuis la cuisine. « Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas fini de ranger la vaisselle. Assieds-toi, j'en ai pour une minute ! »

Sachant qu'elle n'en trouverait rien à redire, Bulma préféra faire le tour du propriétaire avant de rejoindre le salon. La maison était petite, comparée à la Capsule Corporation qu'elle partageait avec ses parents, mais elle n'en était que plus conviviale et chaleureuse, et cette impression n'était pas seulement due au crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Un peu partout dans la maison, sur les murs, étaient disposées des photos de Gohan, de bébé à l'âge qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Au-dessus du vaisselier se trouvait une photo de Goku et de Chichi, en jeunes mariés et sur le guéridon du salon, à côté du canapé, Bulma vit la dernière photo où le trio était réuni. Bulma sourit, il s'agissait de la précédente photo de la famille Sons prise à Noël !

-« Cette photo doit bien avoir deux ans déjà ! » soupira Bulma tout en poursuivant son inspection. « Aucun gramme de poussière sur les meubles, tout est bien rangé …On ne croirait pas que 3 enfants vivent ici ! Et cette délicieuse odeur de biscuits s'échappant de la cuisine, encore une fois l'œuvre de Chichi … Quelle sacrée bout de femme !»

Comme pour lui rappeler qu'on était de nouveau en pleine préparation de Noël, une odeur de pin vint cette fois affleurer ses narines. Cette odeur provenait d'un magnifique sapin, de taille modeste, occupant un coin de la salle à manger. Son Goku avait en effet été cherché ce sapin dans la forêt, la veille au soir, après avoir couché les enfants.

Au pied du sapin, point de cadeaux mais des cartons remplis de boules de verre multicolores, d'étoiles, de petits anges et de guirlandes.

_-Comme je les envie… pensa-t-elle. Il serait bien temps de fonder une famille moi aussi, l'heure tourne et je ne suis plus toute jeune ! Me marier, avoir un ou plusieurs enfants... Comme ce serait agréable d'entendre leurs éclats de rire, de les voir courir partout dans la maison, de les …_

-« Me voici ! » Annonça Chichi d'une voix guillerette, son tablier de cuisinière autour de la taille. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Je viens justement de sortir une fournée de cookies du four ! »

-« Euh …Oui j'en prendrai volontiers ! …Alors …Comment ça se passe ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? » Demanda Bulma.

-« Oh tout se passe à merveille ! Piccolo est …hi hi …c'est Piccolo, tandis que Végéta …et bien …Il a cassé quelques objets mais ce n'est pas un problème, on peut tout remplacer n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Waouh ! Chichi je ne te savais pas …enfin je te croyais plus matérialiste ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas peur des dépenses que tout cela occasionne ? » Demanda Bulma, un brin jalouse tout de même, car Chichi avait tout ce qu'elle désirait : un mari et des enfants !

-« Oh cela n'a aucune importance ! Avec la somme d'argent que Kami m'a donné ! »

-« Comment ? Kami te paye pour garder Végéta et Piccolo ? Bah ça alors ! Si j'avais su qu'il se portait volontaire pour payer tous les frais relatifs à leurs besoins j'aurai attendu avant d'inviter Végéta chez moi ! Sais-tu combien il m'a coûté en nourriture depuis son arrivée sur Terre ? Sans compter tout ce que j'ai dû dépenser pour lui construire cette salle de gravité ! Et puis si l'on compte tous les robots qu'il a détruit …ça fait déjà … »

-« Désolée que tu n'ais pas eu cette chance en effet » la coupa Chichi, « mais pour une milliardaire comme toi, cela ne doit pas poser de réels soucis, contrairement à mon mari et moi qui avons parfois du mal à finir le mois ! Tu oublies que Son Goku n'a pas de travail, et il ne risque pas d'en trouver à s'entraîner tous les jours comme il le fait pour SAUVER la Terre …SANS récompense financière en retour ! »

-« C'est vrai …Je …Pardonne-moi Chichi, tu as raison, tu mérites cet argent …D'autant qu'ils ne doivent pas être facile à gérer ! »

-« Tu plaisantes, ce sont des anges ! » S'exclama Chichi, émue aux larmes en repensant à la nuit dernière. Endormis, serrés les uns contre les autres dans le petit lit de Gohan, Chichi et Goku avaient passé près d'une heure, debout à les observer, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils étaient en effet tellement … _adorables_ !

-« FREEZER ! FREEZER ! FREEZER ! » Hurla soudain Piccolo en entrant dans la maison, à la poursuite de Végéta, lequel hurlait à son tour.

-« NAAAAPAAA ! RAAADIIIITZ ! » Appelait le prince tout en se réfugiant derrière le sapin.

-« Mamaaaaaan ! Dis-leur d'arrêter ! »Hurlait Gohan. « Ils ne veulent pas m'obéir ! »

-« FReeeeeeeeezER ! » Criait de nouveau Piccolo tout en attrapant Végéta, lequel s'empara alors du carton de boules de noël !

Arriva ensuite Son Goku, visiblement épuisé, portant le petit bois qu'il avait été chercher pour maintenir le feu.

-« Oh non pas ça … » Marmonna Son Goku lorsqu'il vit Végéta « Végéta ! Ce ne sont pas des … » commença-t-il mais trop tard !

De part et d'autre du salon, venait de s'engager une nouvelle bataille, de boules de verre cette fois ! Ces dernières, si fragiles, se brisèrent au sol et sur les murs. Son Gohan et son père tentèrent de les arrêter avant que toutes ne soient en miettes !

Devant les dégâts causés par ces deux mini-tornades, Chichi ne put retenir un cri épouvantable ! Piccolo arrêta aussitôt son attaque contre Végéta, qui par ailleurs, n'avait plus de munition !

-« CA SUFFIT ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous voulez me rendre folle, c'est ça ? » Hurla Chichi.

-« Allons calme-toi Chichi ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont que des pertes matérielles ! Tu vas tout pouvoir remplacer cet après-midi au Centre Commercial ! » Dit Bulma, dont toute envie de maternité venait de disparaître !

-« Elle a raison Chichi ! Ce n'est pas si grave …Et puis elles étaient vieilles de toute façon…Et au moins cette fois, Piccolo n'a pas mis le feu au sapin ! » Ajouta Goku.

A cette dernière remarque, les deux sourcils de Bulma se levèrent de surprise !

-« Co…Comment ? C'est quoi cette histoire de feu au centre commercial ? »

-« Oh ce n'est rien Bulma …C'est juste Piccolo qui n'a pas aimé qu'on le prenne en photo avec le …le Père Noël. » expliqua Son Goku mal à l'aise.

-« Il …Il a vraiment mis le feu ? » Balbutia Bulma.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'enfant Namek se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. Comment ce petit être si mignon pouvait avoir fait cela ? Sa bouille toute ronde, ses petites mains tenant son bonnet de laine, ses antennes ornées de …

-«Attendez ! Des RUBANS ROUGES ? » S'étonna Bulma. « Mais …Mais pourquoi Piccolo a-t-il des rubans rouges dans ses …euh …antennes ? »

-« CHICHI ! » gronda Goku qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien avant que Piccolo l'enlève son bonnet, « Je t'avais demandé de ne pas habiller Piccolo comme une fille ! »

-« Quoi ça ? Mais …C'est juste pour …pour faire plus joli … C'est pour la nouvelle photo de cet après-midi … » répondit Chichi, gênée.

-« Et maman lui a aussi mis du vernis à ongle …après lui avoir fait une manucure… » Ajouta Son Gohan.

-« Piccolo, une fille ? »

-« Non, Bulma, Piccolo n'est pas une fille, c'est un guerrier, un puissant mâle Namek ! » Corrigea Goku. « Et voilà, Chichi, qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de lui maintenant ? »

-« Et bien ils penseront que ce garçon à de très jolies mains ! »

-« Mais Chichi tu es devenue folle ? Et que te fera Piccolo lorsqu'il aura retrouvé sa taille adulte et qu'il verra la photo ? »

-« Et bien …Il pensera que …que j'ai pris bien soin de lui ! »Dit tout bas Chichi tout en triturant son tablier. Blessée par les paroles de Goku et de son amie, elle se mit doucement à pleurer…ce qui fit entrer Piccolo dans une rage folle ! Une rage qui le poussa à attaquer à la fois Bulma et Goku !

Son Gohan, tout comme sa mère, observait la scène sans intervenir tandis que Végéta profitait de la diversion pour se rendre à la cuisine, s'empiffrer de cookies !

Piccolo se débattait comme un diable entre les bras puissants de Goku tandis que Bulma courait se mettre à l'abri derrière Chichi.

-« Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Bulma.

-« Je …Je n'en sais rien ! » s'étonna Chichi.

-« Calmes-toi Piccolo ! Calmes-toi ! » Répétait Goku.

C'est alors qu'une chose impensable se produisit. Piccolo se mit à gémir avant de tourner la tête en direction de Chichi.

Laquelle ordonna immédiatement à son mari de desserrer sa prise, pensant qu'il était en train de briser les côtes de Piccolo à le serrer si fort, elle vint même le lui arracher des mains.

Et un miracle n'arrivant jamais seul, Piccolo prononça son second mot : _Maman !_

-« Non mais pincez-moi je rêve ? » Dit tout bas Bulma.

A ce mot, Chichi s'était mise à bercer l'enfant démon. Celui-ci, la tête enfuie dans le cou de Chichi, affichait maintenant un sourire machiavélique.

Sourire que Végéta aperçut en revenant au salon, la bouche et les mains pleines de biscuits.

_A suivre …_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Tout n'était que silence et désolation. Une trentaine de corps, certains dénudés, gisaient sur le sol. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart, de femmes et d'enfants… Même les nouveau-nés n'avaient pas échappés au massacre.

Certaines de ces victimes gisaient sans tête, d'autre avaient été partiellement démembrés, en témoignaient les nombreux bras et jambes retrouvés çà et là par le directeur du magasin, appelé à la rescousse par son chef de rayon.

Blême, ce dernier fixait Son Goku et son épouse tout en leur faisant la morale sur la façon dont les parents devaient surveiller leurs enfants, tandis que Bulma, sortait sa carte de crédit pour l'apaiser en le remboursant rapidement et généreusement…

-« Piccolo … » Soupira la jeune mère de famille, anéantie par ce nouveau spectacle de violence.

L'enfant Namek en question, quant à lui, se tenait assis au centre du magasin, un sourire sadique sur le visage…Dans une main, le corps de sa dernière victime, et dans l'autre : sa tête, au teint de porcelaine…

-« Tu vois Chichi, j'avais raison ! Piccolo n'est PAS une FILLE …Et il était inutile de lui tendre une poupée Barbie pour le prouver !» Murmurait Goku à l'oreille de Chichi.

Quand quelques mètres plus loin, sortirent d'un autre rayon, Son Gohan et Végéta.

-« Maman ! Ça y est ! Végéta a choisi ce qu'il voulait pour Noël : une panoplie de policier ! » Annonça joyeusement Son Gohan, nullement surpris par l'amoncellement de poupées, toutes décapitées, autour de Piccolo.

…

-« Euh …Chichi …Depuis quand les policiers ont-ils des menottes entourées de fourrure rose ? » Demanda Son Goku. « …Et depuis quand ont-ils des matraques …qui vibrent ? »

-« VEGETA ! LACHE ça TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla Chichi tout en arrachant le vibromasseur (bah oui c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, hi hi) des mains de Végéta. « Mais OU avez-vous trouvé ça ? On est OU ici ? Dans un magasin de jouet ou quoi ? » Demanda ensuite Chichi, lançant un regard noir, à l'encontre du directeur, premier donneur de leçons !

-« On les a vu dans le rayon, là-bas…Mais ce sont aussi des jouets, Maman, regarde, c'est écrit en anglais …_Sex TOYS_ sur la boîte ! »

-« Hum …et euh …Son Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? » demanda Bulma.

-« Ben, je crois que c'est une poupée, mais …il est écrit qu'elle est gonflable ! »

-« ça suffit ! Cette fois la coupe est pleine ! » Hurla Chichi. « FINI LES MAGASINS DE JOUETS ! ON RENTRE A LA MAISON ! »

-« Mais Chichi, et la photo avec le Père Noël ? » l'interrogea Son Goku.

-« Oh pour ça j'ai une idée ! » Le coupa Bulma, « Venez tous chez moi, à la Capsule Corp., ma mère a réalisé un superbe décor dans notre salon, en plus d'un immense goûter, le sapin est magnifique et mon père se fera une joie de vous prendre en photo ! »

Chichi, écœurée et exténuée d'avoir crié, n'avait plus de voix pour répondre. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle devait _absolument _éloigner son fils de Tortue Géniale et d'Oolong, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Et de toute façon, Son Goku avait déjà accepté l'invitation de Bulma au mot _goûter_ !

C'est ainsi que Chichi et toute sa petite famille, quittèrent le magasin, laissant son directeur et son employé hébétés. Au passage, Bulma arracha des mains du directeur le chèque qu'elle venait de lui faire et le déchira en mille confettis.

_A suivre…_


	9. La photo de noël chez les Briefs

**La photo de Noël**

**Ce qui surprenait aux premiers abords, c'était la taille du sapin. Comment un sapin aussi grand et aussi beau pouvait-il exister ? Impossible de croire qu'il provenait du marché de Noël du centre-ville, ni même d'un marchand ambulant installé au coin de la rue ! Non, celui-ci, haut de 7 mètres, était si majestueux qu'il devait avoir été prélevé directement dans une forêt scandinave aux pins deux fois centenaires. Mais comment diable avait-il pu rentrer dans le salon ? Dans l'une des capsules miniaturisées du Docteur Brief peut-être ? Chichi en doutait…**

**Quant aux décorations, elles étaient tout aussi surprenantes, à faire saliver tous les enfants car cette année, le thème était : les confiseries. En plus des guirlandes rouge et or et des boules de verres soufflées de toutes les couleurs, des sucres d'orge géants, cup cakes et autres messieurs de pain d'épice étaient suspendus aux branches. **

**Sitôt arrivés dans le salon, Bunny Briefs avait vu ses petits invités s'envoler ! Tous à l'exception de Piccolo, qui semblait de marbre devant tant de friandises !**

**-« Oh ce petit ange à l'air d'avoir soif ! Un petit verre de jus d'orange lui fera certainement plaisir ! » S'écria la mère de Bulma tout en entraînant le petit Namek dans la cuisine.**

**Végéta, Son Goku et Son Gohan s'étaient de leur côté mis à tournoyer autour de l'arbre comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, croquant généreusement les bonbons géants à pleine dent !**

**-« Incroyable ! …Mais dis-moi Bulma, ces décorations sont comestibles ? …Il …Il s'agit vraiment de …de bonbons ? » S'inquiétait Chichi, restée debout à l'entrée de la pièce, un peu jalouse de cette abondance de nourriture.**

**-« Oui … C'est une idée de maman ! Elle s'est dit que cette année, elle allait les confectionner elle-même…Elle y est parvenue avec l'aide de la science bien sûr, une autre invention de mon père pour régler définitivement le problème de la faim dans le monde : une molécule capable de grossir les aliments. Tu imagines un champ de maïs avec des épis de cette taille ? » Expliqua fièrement Bulma.**

**-« Euh …J'imagine assez bien mais …La famine, aux dernières nouvelles, est loin d'avoir disparu … »Souligna Chichi.**

**-« Hélas … » soupira Bulma, « la formule est encore instable : une fois avalés et en cours de digestion, tous les aliments retrouvent leur taille initiale et leur valeur nutritive fond dans la bouche comme la neige au soleil ! …En bref, ils font saliver, ils sont beaux à regarder, mais ne nourrissent pas les hommes… »**

**-« Encore moins des Sayains ! » regretta intérieurement Chichi, qui aurait bien vu cette invention combler son réfrigérateur.**

**Le Docteur Brief venait de rejoindre sa fille un appareil photo à la main lorsque Son Goku se posa aux côtés de son épouse.**

**-« Chichi …Je ne me sens pas très bien … » Dit-il en se tenant le ventre.**

**-« Evidemment ! Tu viens de te goinfrer de bonbons ! » Lui rappela Chichi qui vit bientôt son fils et Végéta revenir dans le même état que son mari. Tous les trois étaient très pâles et leurs intestins gargouillaient bizarrement.**

**-« Ce doit être l'effet de cette maudite molécule ! »Leur annonça Bulma. La digestion a commencé et bientôt ils auront faim … »**

**-« AAAAAAAAAAHHHH » Hurla Chichi … « Mais …Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? »**

**Sous leurs yeux, en effet, se déroulait une étrange scène. Comme de gros chewing-gum, les corps des 3 sayains s'étiraient en tout sens, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur !**

**-« Bah ça alors ! C'est la première fois qu'il se produit une telle réaction ! » S'écria Bulma, les yeux exorbités d'horreur à mesure que ses amis se transformaient en Bibendum !**

**-« Mais c'est horrrrrrible ! Mes petits chéris ! Ils sont devenus OBESES ! » Pleurait l'épouse Son, désespérée de voir son mari et son fils continuer à grossir. **

**Ce cri d'effroi avait attiré Bunny, revenue avec Piccolo, les pupilles étrangement dilatées et tenant un verre à la main. Chichi avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il titubait un peu tout en affichant un sourire niais.**

**-« Euh …Maman ? Que lui as-tu donné à boire ? » Demanda Bulma tout en reniflant le verre de Piccolo.**

**-« Et bien …Rien d'autre que du jus d'orange, pourquoi ? »**

**-« Mais ce n'est pas du jus d'orange ! C'est le punch que Papa a préparé pour ce soir ! Rhum et jus d'orange ! Maman ! Tu as soûlé Piccolo !»**

**-« ça suffiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! KAMI MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI FAIT ? »**

**Cette fois s'en était trop pour Chichi ! Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?**

**Celle-ci se laissa tomber à genou, pleurant à torrent devant son mari et son fils qui avaient triplé leur tour de taille.**

**-« Mais Chichi ce n'est pas si grave ! »Lui assura Goku. « Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses : Piccolo aura un beau sourire sur la photo ! »**

**-« IDIOT ! IDIOT ! IDIOT ! » Répétait Chichi qui, de rage, s'était jetée sur son mari pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, ses petits poings ne faisaient que s'enfoncer dans sa bedaine sans lui faire aucun mal !**

**-« C'est vrai que …Maintenant, ton mari fera un parfait Père Noël ! Il ne lui manque plus qu'un costume rouge à sa taille …et une barbe ! » Suggéra le Docteur Brief, nullement inquiet des effets désastreux de sa dernière invention.**

**Chichi, comme en état de choc, cessa de crier. Elle fut transportée sur le canapé face au décor préparé au pied du sapin : un large traîneau entouré de rennes en peluche et de cadeaux aux papiers argentés. Bulma trouva très facilement le costume idéal pour Son Goku, qui ainsi déguisé en Père Noël, prit place sur le traineau. Bunny installa sur ses genoux Piccolo qui, toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, riait aux éclats ! Le vieil inventeur les mitrailla ensuite avec son appareil photo. **

**Les photos du pseudo Père Noël avec Piccolo furent toutes réussies ! Un sourire se dessina même sur les lèvres de Chichi, lorsque cette dernière vit l'album photo ainsi réalisé.**

**Ce fut ensuite le tour de Son Gohan. Las, celui-ci ressemblait à un gros chamallow sur les genoux de son père… Chichi en pleura presque tandis que Bulma tentait de la rassurer : un bon régime avant le Réveillon de Noël et les tours de taille de Son Gohan et de son mari redeviendraient normal. Il sera toujours temps ensuite de refaire une séance photo !**

**Assis à ses côtés, Végéta semblait mal à l'aise, comme prêt à rendre tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité. **

**- Voilà qui est étonnant, songea Bulma, Végéta semble encore malade…J'espère qu'il ne va pas vomir sur Son Goku car je n'ai pas prévu de costume de rechange !**

**Le docteur Brief, heureux du rôle qu'il jouait, vint ensuite chercher Végéta. Le bon vieux docteur eut du mal à le porter jusque sur les genoux de Son Goku. La mine encore pâle, Végéta ne souriait pas.**

**-« Allez mon petit ! Regardes bien l'objectif et fais-nous ton plus beau sourire ! » Déclara le père de Bulma.**

**-« Végéta n'a pas envie de sourire on dirait. » dit Chichi, déçue.**

**-« Peut-être qu'un peu de jus d'orange … »**

**-« MAMAN ! RANGE CE PUNCH ! » S'énerva Bulma.**

**Soudain, l'inattendu se produisit. Végéta se mit à se contorsionner dans tous les sens, grimaçant et se tenant à nouveau le ventre. Une autre transformation était en train de se produire, mais cette fois, le résultat serait apprécié de Chichi ! Les minutes passaient et Végéta vieillissait ! C'était à présent un adolescent qui se tenait sur les genoux du Père Noël et il continuait de vieillir ! **

_**Et dix minutes plus tard…**_

**-« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » Demanda Végéta qui avait retrouvé son corps d'adulte et la faculté de s'exprimer comme lui seul savait le faire en présence de son rival.**

**-« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous assis sur les genoux de ce clown ? Et c'est quoi ce costume rouge ridicule ? Répondez-moi ? »**

**-« VEGETA ! Tu as grandi ! » S'écria Chichi toute heureuse car soulagée d'un poids, elle s'était jetée au cou du prince sayain. « Kami a enfin exaucé mes vœux ! Et tu vas pouvoir rester vivre chez Bulma !»**

**-« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à l'autre furie ? Elle a trop bu ou quoi ? » Demanda Végéta.**

**Celui-ci eu toutes les explications qu'il avait demandé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son rival ressemblait à l'autre samouraï, Yajirobe, en costume rouge, il se moquait même du petit Piccolo, endormi dans les bras de Chichi, sous l'effet de l'alcool.**

**-« Bien, » Annonça Chichi au bout de quelques minutes encore, « il est temps de rentrer ! On se reverra après le Nouvel An ! »**

**-« Bien sûr Chichi »Lui répondit Bulma dans une étreinte affectueuse tout en murmurant à son oreille, « et songe à ce que je t'ai dit : un bon régime et hop, tous ces kilos superflus vont s'envoler ! Et puis songe aux économies de nourriture que tu vas faire.»**

**-« Un régime ? NOOOOON ! » Hurlait Son Goku.**

**-« Tu veux les faire maigrir ? » Ricanait Végéta, « Dommage, ils feraient de bons punching-ball à présent »Ajouta l'arrogant Végéta qui joignant le geste à la parole, enfonçait ses poings dans la bedaine de Son Goku. « Laisses moi quelques heures avec lui demain, je vais lui mitonner une séance de remise en forme sur mesure ! »**

**Chichi réfléchit à la proposition de Végéta. Ce n'était pas si idiot, une bonne séance d'entraînement ne ferait que du bien à son époux, songea-t-elle. Chichi accepta donc et donna rendez-vous à Végéta pour le lendemain après-midi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme convenu la veille, Végéta se rendit chez les Sons afin de reprendre en main l'entraînement de son rival. Tous deux s'étaient retirés aux confins d'une zone désertique, hormis quelques pics rocheux, aucune végétation ni flore animale n'avait à craindre leur assaut d'énergie. Végéta s'en fichait bien sûr, mais c'était important pour Son Goku.**

**-« Bien, alors à moins que tu ne craignes de faire du mal à un petit grain de sable en tombant, l'endroit est parfait ! » annonça Végéta sur le ton du sarcasme.**

**-« Ça me va aussi …Mais bon on est d'accord hein, tu commences doucement… » Lui répondit Goku, engoncé dans sa tenue de combat nouvellement cousue par Chichi, enfin…sac à patate serait une meilleure définition.**

**-« Alors Bibendum ! Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Végéta qui sans même attendre la réponse de Goku fonça sur lui poing en avant, l'envoyant s'écraser contre l'un des rochers qui l'entourait. Goku s'était à peine relevé que le Prince le projetait déjà contre une autre montagne ! **

**-« C'est pathétique ! Aucun réflexe ! Vitesse de réaction nullissime et pire que tout : aucune contre-attaque ! » Lui cria Végéta au bout d'une demi-heure. « Pfft …Ce n'est même pas amusant ! »**

**-« Ouais ben tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas aimer cela ! » Lui répondit Goku essoufflé, le visage rougi et en sueur. « J'ai l'impression d'être une boule de flipper qui s'écrase de montagne en montagne ! »**

**-« Bon, ce n'est pas par ce bout qu'il faut prendre le problème…Essayons autre chose, viens suis-moi ! » Lui ordonna Végéta.**

**-« Euh …Où on va ? »**

**-«Tu verras ! »**

**Une heure plus tard, nos deux guerriers Sayains faisaient leur entrée dans l'un des nombreux centres de thalassothérapie et de remise en forme que comptait la capitale. Bien qu'éloigné de la mer ou d'une quelconque source d'eau aux effets bénéfiques, c'était un établissement réputé pour redonner force et jeunesse à ses adhérents…riches pour la plupart.**

**-« Non mais je rêve ! Végéta ! Tu as une carte de membre ?! TOI ? »**

**-« Oui bon arrête de crier ! C'est un cadeau de la mère de Bulma… »Expliqua Végéta, rougissant, alors qu'une jeune fille lui tendait un peignoir et des tongs à sa taille et brodé à ses initiales.( rose et or évidemment)**

**-« Alors Mr Végéta, vous êtes seul aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt inhabituel ? Madame Brief ne vous accompagne pas ? …Mais peu importe, quel programme vous prépare-t-on aujourd'hui ? Un massage aux huiles essentielles ? Un bain de boue raffermissante ? Ou bien une épilation du maillot comme la dern… »**

**-« Non ! » La coupa Végéta gêné, « pas aujourd'hui …hum …Cette fois je viens pour ce type-là » dit-il en désignant Goku, « il faut le faire maigrir ! Et avant Noël si possible !»**

**-« Oh je vois …On va s'en occuper, allez suivez-moi vous ! » Dit la jeune fille tout en entraînant Goku dans la pièce à côté. « Pour commencer, deux heures de sauna à haute température puis : jet d'eau froide à pleine puissance, bain de boue pour raffermir la peau, peut-être un soin du corps et du visage et enfin un massage … »**

**Goku affichait son air le plus désespéré, comme aux limites des pires batailles lorsque la jeune femme entreprit de le déshabiller.**

**-« Végéta ? Je ne suis pas sûr que …Végéta ? Au secours ! » Hurla-t-il à la vue d'un colosse tenant dans ses mains un énorme rouleau de cellophane.**

**Une demi-heure plus tard, telle une momie dans un sarcophage d'où seule ressortait sa tête, Goku suait à grosse goutte tandis que de la vapeur s'échappait tout autour de lui…Alors qu'à ses côtés, allongé sur une table de massage, Végéta sirotait un cocktail multivitaminé surmonté d'un petit parasol, les ongles parfaitement manucurés !**

**-« Végéta, je n'arrive pas à le croire …Toi, fréquentant un endroit pareil ! »**

**-« Et oui je sais, mais que veux-tu …J'avais moi aussi quelques appréhensions à venir ici la première fois mais le service y est excellent …et puis ce luxe, on s'y fait …Et puis quoi ? Ici au moins on s'occupe de moi comme le prince QUE JE SUIS ! »**

**-« Hum …Je vois …Mais quand même, je me demande ce qu'en diront les autres quand je leur dirai que … »**

**-« Tu ne leur diras RIEN du tout ! » Le menaça soudain Végéta… « Ou bien je tourne ce bouton qui augmente la température du sauna et je te laisse là ! »**

**-« Pitié non pas ça ! Je crève déjà de chaud là-dedans ! »**

**Près de trois heures plus tard, Végéta et Goku quittait le centre de thalasso après avoir pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain ! Jamais Goku ne s'était senti aussi détendu !**

**Pendant ce temps, dans sa petite maison du Mont Paozu, Chichi s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel Végéta allait lui ramener son époux ! Il serait certainement blessé, les vêtements déchirés, tâché de sang, de sueur et de terre poussiéreuse !**

**-« Mon pauvre chéri, toute cette souffrance pour le faire maigrir ! J'avais peut-être tort de le confier à ce monstre sanguinaire de Végéta aux manières de rustres ! » Se lamentait Chichi…Le set de couture prêt à réparer la tenue de combat de son courageux époux…A ses côtés se tenait le petit Piccolo, sage comme une image, jouant sur le sol aux petites voitures. « Il ne reste que trois semaines avant Noël, j'espère que mon Goku tiendra le coup ! »**

_**A suivre …**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Végéta **_**entraînait**_** Goku et les doutes de Chichi ne cessaient d'augmenter : pas une blessure, pas une reprise sur sa tenue de combat, pire : son époux revenait propre comme un sou neuf, la peau soyeuse avec un parfum subtil d'agrumes et d'aloe vera… Aux dires de son époux, celui-ci prenait une douche chez Bulma avant de rentrer et bien entendu il n'avait donné aucun détail sur les dits entraînements…la laissant croire qu'il souffrait le martyre, laissant Chichi le dorloter comme jamais…**

_**Ben voyons, une douche chez Bulma… et elle lui fait les ongles aussi**_** ? Fulminait Chichi car dans l'esprit de la jeune épouse naissait maintenant le soupçon de l'infidélité !**

**Le bon côté des choses est que Goku avait perdu du poids, mais bon, sans même se battre, Son Gohan resté à la maison à étudier ses leçons maigrissait à la même vitesse ! Un régime à basse calorie suffisait donc amplement. Et puis, qui sait, avec son nouvel aspect de sumo, il avait peut-être séduit une jeune femme rencontrée en ville…**

**Inquiète, Chichi appela un soir Bulma afin de lever le mystère…**

**-« Allo ? Bulma ? C'est Chichi … »**

**-« Chichi ! Quelle bonne surprise de t'entendre ! Alors ? Et ces préparatifs pour Noël, ça avance ? »**

**-« Euh oui …Très bien …Hum …Bulma il faut que je te pose une question : est-ce que Son Goku vient se doucher chez toi tous les soirs, après ces séances d'entraînements avec Végéta ? »**

**-« Euh …et bien …Je n'en suis pas certaine mais je dirai que non …Vu que Végéta se précipite sur le frigo lorsqu'il rentre, si Goku était là lui aussi, tu penses bien que j'empêcherai Goku de se goinfrer, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire en voyant un frigo rempli comme le nôtre … Mais dis-moi Chichi qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »**

**Chichi soulagea sa conscience en relatant à son amie les évènements de la semaine précédente : l'absence de cicatrice, les mains douces, le cheveu parfumé, sans côté aucun accroc à sa tenue…tout cela était bien suspect. De son côté, Bulma avait bien une idée de que cela pouvait signifier mais elle avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant de répondre à Chichi. Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Bulma appela le centre de remise en forme où Végéta et sa mère étaient inscrits. Là, il lui fut confirmé que Végéta et son partenaire de combat avaient littéralement fait exploser le forfait de sa carte de membre très privilégié pour la somme de …**

**-« COMBIEN ?...Qua-QUARANTE MILLE ZENIS ! …Mais comment ont-ils fait pour dépenser 40000 zénis en une seule semaine ? »Hurla Bulma dans le combiné !**

**La minute suivante, Bulma rappelait Chichi pour l'informer de sa découverte ! **

**-« Bon pour la facture, aucun problème Bulma : je l'adresserai au Tout-Puissant… Quand à ces deux là …»**

**D'abord furieuses, les deux femmes avaient ensuite concocté une petite vengeance …et sitôt le téléphone raccroché…**

**-« Piccolo ? Et si je t'emmenai dans un endroit merveilleux avec des jets d'eau partout…et de la boue … » Annonça Chichi, le regard pétillant d'une rage à peine dissimulée…**

_**Quelques heures plus tard …**_

**Allongés chacun dans une baignoire, de la boue jusqu'au cou, nos deux sayains se délassaient, une rondelle de concombre sur chaque œil.**

**-« Tout de même, ça me gêne un peu de mentir à Chichi … »dit Goku.**

**-« Techniquement tu ne lui mens pas puisque tu ne lui as rien dit, non ? »**

**-« Tout de même ! Elle croit que nous nous battons à l'autre bout du désert alors qu'en réalité nous sommes ici à nous faire masser et servir des cocktails ! »**

**-«… de vitamines uniquement les cocktails ! En cela tu suis ton régime à la lettre ! Ecoute, j'ai dit à ta femme que je te concoctais un programme de remise en forme, j'ai jamais dit que nous allions uniquement nous battre du matin au soir ! »**

**-« Oui bien sûr, mais combien même, ce n'est pas honnête ! Elle n'arrête pas de me dorloter depuis une semaine et je culpabilise …En plus, ce centre de remise en forme est extrêmement cher, tu as vu leurs tarifs ? Tu es sûr que ton accès à ses soins est illimité ? …Et puis expliques-moi une chose, tu me détestes, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? …A moins que dans le fond tu m'aimes un peu … »**

**-« Alors écoutes-moi bien, crétin ! Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour moi ! Je ne veux pas perdre l'unique adversaire valable sur cette foutue planète ! Avec ton fils qui se prend pour un chamallow plongé dans ses livres de science toute la journée et Piccolo qui a retrouvé ses 5 ans, si je ne t'aide pas aujourd'hui à perdre toute cette graisse je n'aurai sans doute plus l'occasion de connaître un combat digne de ce nom avant 15 ans ! » Explosa Végéta…**

**-« Mais tu sais, pour Piccolo c'est provisoire ! Dans moins de trois semaines il aura retrouvé son âge …et toute sa force ! »**

**-« Peut-être …mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de me battre et non avec cette grande asperge ! »**

**-« Donc …Tu m'aimes bien …un peu ! » Dit Son Goku dans un large sourire.**

**Après avoir poussé un immense soupir pour marquer son exaspération, Végéta s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la baignoire, plongeant presque ses oreilles sous la boue avant d'ajouter « Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » pendant qu'à l'Accueil du centre, deux femmes accompagnées de deux enfants se présentaient …**

**-« Voyons voir …Mr Végéta et Mr Son ? …Ah oui ils sont bien ici, selon l'ordinateur, ils ont quitté la salle des bains de boue … »**

**-« De …de boue ? » Demanda Chichi.**

**-« Oui …C'est pour agir contre les rides … »**

**-« Euh …Madame ? Est-ce que la boue se mange ? » Demanda à son tour le petit Son Gohan qui avait bien du mal à comprendre pour quelle raison son père irait se plonger dans un bain de boue !**

**-« Hum …Non elle ne se mange pas mon petit !...Bien, alors selon le programme établi, ils devraient actuellement se trouver dans la cabine n°5, ils se changent avant la séance de relaxinésie prévue à 15h … »**

**-« Euh …Relaxinésie ? » Demanda Chichi, perplexe.**

**-« Oui, c'est une sorte de massage effectué par nos kinésithérapeutes, fondé sur le lâcher-prise, accompagné d'étirements des bras et des jambes, tout en douceur bien sûr, afin d'obtenir un relâchement des muscles et une meilleure mobilisation des articulations, le tout en musique pour un apaisement total …C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ce qu'il vous faudrait à vous aussi. » Expliqua la jeune hôtesse aux deux femmes dont les visages changeaient visiblement de couleur à mesure de la conversation.**

**-« Oh …Je vois …Ils veulent être relaxés …et bien croyez-moi ils vont l'être ! » Ajouta l'épouse des Sons, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Piccolo chéri …Prépares-toi à relaxer Papa Goku ! » Dit-elle les mâchoires contractées tout en tirant Piccolo par le bras dans la direction indiquée par l'hôtesse…**

_**A suivre …**_


	12. Chapter 12

_-« Fermez les yeux et détendez-vous…Bien c'est ça …Ecoutez votre respiration et lâchez prise sur tout ce qui vous entoure… »_

Presque religieusement, Végéta et Son Goku écoutaient la mélodieuse voix de leur kinésithérapeute. Leurs muscles chauffés et totalement relaxés par une série d'étirements. Son Goku se serait presque endormi au son de l'ocarina qui accompagnait ses paroles hypnotiques.

_-« Calme…sérénité…Vous êtes détendus…et … »_

-« SON GOKU ! SALE MENTEUR ! Et TOI LE ROI DES MACAQUES ! »

-« Euh …Chichi ? » Hurla soudain Son Goku qui avait fait un bond de deux mètres au son de la (non mélodieuse) voix de son épouse. « Mais Chichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Alors comme ça Monsieur s'entraîne toute la journée, ça va ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

-« Mais je … »

-« Et pendant ce temps, pour ne pas mourir d'angoisse à l'idée de te voir rentrer blessé ou agonisant, j'entretiens la maison, je te prépare à manger, j'éduque seule notre fils et celui-ci par-dessus le marché ! » Crie-t-elle tout en désignant Piccolo du doigt. « Ah tu veux de la relaxation et bien tu vas l'avoir ! PICCOLO ! Je t'autorise à le mettre en pièce ! Vas-y ! » Lança Chichi avec un large sourire.. Mais les yeux emplis de larmes … « Fais toutes les bêtises que tu veux, tu peux tout détruire, de toute façon, c'est le Très-Haut qui paie, régales-toi : c'est ton cadeau de Noël ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le petit Piccolo se déchaîne. Celui-ci avait bien compris que Son Goku avait rendu Chichi malheureuse, et la savoir malheureuse, ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. C'est donc sur Son Goku qu'il lança son attaque, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce sous les yeux hébétés de Bulma et de Végéta qui n'aurait jamais cru capable le petit démon d'une telle force. Son Goku vola ensuite à travers un mur pour atterrir tête la première dans la piscine de boue de la pièce voisine. A peine relevée, Piccolo, déjà sur son dos, lui enfonça un bloc de glaise dans la bouche. Mais alors que le combat se poursuivait, un phénomène étrange se produisit : Piccolo se mit à vieillir !

Bientôt, Son Goku fit face à un Piccolo adolescent, qui toujours sous l'effet de la colère asséna un coup très puissant du tranchant de sa main dans l'estomac puis en un instant au niveau de la nuque du Sayain !

Ce dernier s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, inconscient …

Chichi qui suivait le combat depuis le début d'un regard vengeur s'inquiéta soudain de la tournure que ce combat venait de prendre.

-« STOP PICCOLO ! STOP ! »Hurla-t-elle tout en s'enfonçant dans la piscine, avançant lentement à cause de la boue compacte.

Arrivée près du corps de son époux, elle sortit ce dernier de la piscine et entreprit de le mettre sur le dos, mais c'était sans compter sur Piccolo qui maintenant, devenu un jeune adulte, l'attrapa par la taille avant de s'envoler à travers l'un des velux ouvert du centre de thalasso, portant Chichi comme une jeune mariée franchissant le seuil de sa nouvelle maison. Toute la scène se déroula sous les yeux ahuris de Végéta, Son Gohan et Bulma, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réagissent.

-« Euh … » Bafouilla Végéta… « Vous …Vous avez vu la même chose que moi ? »


	13. deux ans

Deux ans avaient passés depuis l'enlèvement de Chichi par Piccolo.

Noël arrivait de nouveau à grand pas, amenant avec lui son cortège de neige, de décorations dans les rues et à l'intérieur des maisons, de chants et de joie à l'approche de ce grand évènement attendu par des milliards de Terriens. Il serait bientôt l'heure de la traditionnelle course aux cadeaux et autres tâches à accomplir comme l'achat du sapin, de la dinde et que sais-je encore…Le tout, dans le but de célébrer une divine naissance…du moins, c'était cela à l'origine.

Mais qu'en était-il de Son Goku et de son fils ? Qu'allaient-ils célébrer ? L'avènement d'un enfant, ou la disparition d'une mère ? Et quelle avait été leur vie depuis ce jour tragique ?

Son Goku avait-il tourné dépressif ? Avait-il abandonné les arts martiaux ? Etait-il devenu boulimique ? …Bah ça non, vu qu'il l'était déjà, on peut le dire…

Non, malgré des premiers mois difficiles, il était tout simplement HEU-REUX !

Plus de Chichi pour lui crier dessus constamment ! Plus de Chichi pour lui dire comment se comporter, quoi manger et à quelle heure ! Plus de Chichi pour se plaindre encore et encore qu'il passe tout son temps à s'entraîner ! Bref, hormis le fait que la maison soit constamment en désordre, et que la cuisine soit moins bonne … Il était pleinement satisfait de son sort !

Quant à Son Gohan, il avait un peu moins la tête dans les livres, était un peu plus proche de son père devenu son professeur ET entraîneur et se transformait chaque jour un peu plus en un jeune homme épanoui !

Alors, oui, ils allaient fêter Noël ! Oui ils allaient s'offrir un bon repas puis s'échanger des cadeaux autour d'un bon feu de cheminée, le soir du 24 décembre. Et le lendemain, ils se rendraient chez Bulma ou se tiendrait la traditionnelle réunion de la famille Briefs et de leurs amis.

Et du côté de Chichi et de Picolo ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Chichi avait-elle fini par s'échapper ou avait-elle fini par tomber sous le charme du Namek ? Voyons voir cela … Voyons déjà où le jeune couple a choisi de s'installer …Dans une maison, très loin, sur une île proche du Pacifique … Une maison avec tout le confort moderne, au calme, toute proche de la plage … Venez, approchons nous et écoutons ce qui s'y passe …

-« Non mais C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE TU RENTRES ? …Et tu as vu dans quel état est le potager ? Et la pelouse ? Tu crois peut-être que la tondeuse va se passer toute seule ? » Hurlait Chichi, les deux points sur les hanches.

Face à elle se tenait Picolo, chemise, cravate et pantalon impeccable, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures de ville, un porte-document sous le bras et sur lequel apparaissait les deux lettres : CV, Picolo, l'air renfrogné et plus agacé que jamais.

-« Et évidemment, tu n'as pas fait les courses ! Aurais-tu oublié que MOI j'ai besoin de manger ! Et à ce propos, tu n'as pas fait la vaisselle hier soir ! …Tu ne dis rien bien sûr, tu ne parles toujours pas ! …Deux ans que tu m'as enlevé pour que l'on commence une nouvelle vie ici au milieu de NULLE PART ! Ah il est beau mon Prince Charmant ! Mais il n'A TOUJOURS PAS DE TRAVAIL CONVENABLE ! Quand je pense que je me suis laissé charmé par toi finalement …J'ai abandonné mon mari et mon petit garçon pour toi et TOI …Toi tu … » commençait à sangloter Chichi face à un Namek soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel …

…_Et c'est ainsi qu'au matin du 25 décembre …_

-« PAPA ! Il y a …Il y a un …un colis au milieu du jardin ! C'est un cadeau pour moi ? » Demanda Son Gohan, déjà heureux de ses cadeaux reçus la veille au soir.

-« Euh …non je ne crois pas …En tout cas je n'ai rien commandé … » Lui répondit Goku, « mais il s'agit peut-être d'un cadeau de ton grand-père ? » Lui lança-t-il alors tout en ouvrant la porte et s'approchant lentement de la …

-« C'est une malle ? On dirait bien que c'est pour nous en tout cas, il y a notre nom et notre adresse sur cette étiquette… »

-« Elle a même un ruban rouge, c'est donc bien un cadeau pour nous ! » Dit joyeusement SonGohan.

-« Hum …Curieux tout de même …Je me demande ce qu'elle contient ! »

D'un geste précis, Son Goku pulvérisa le cadenas de ladite malle d'où semblait provenir …un gémissement étouffé ? Puis soulevant le couvercle …

« Chichi ? » S'écria Son Goku, l'air effrayé ! Mais était-ce de savoir que sa femme lui avait été retournée, pieds et poings liés et …Bâillonnée ou bien voyait-il son ancienne vie revenir au galop ?

Et voilà …Voilà comment deux ans de Bonheur venaient de se finir pour Son Goku et son fils …

-« Les choses vont bientôt reprendre comme avant »…Soupira Goku.

_**Fin.**_

_Alors voilà, après deux années de silence, j'ai fini par mettre un terme à cette fic. La page Dragon Ball Z est cette fois bien tournée. Car il est vrai que je suis passée à autre chose …Merci pour toutes vos reviews passées…_


End file.
